FIFA
thumb|FIFA-Logo thumb|Abbildung des [[FIFA WM-Pokals auf einer deutschen Zuschlagbriefmarke anlässlich des Jubiläums 100 Jahre FIFA im Jahr 2004]] thumb|Die Ukrainische Post gratulierte auch zum 100. Geburtstag mit vier Briefmarken thumb|Das FIFA-Hauptquartier in [[Zürich]] thumb|Einfahrt zum Gelände des FIFA-Hauptquartiers Die FIFA (Fédération Internationale de Football Association, dt. Internationale Föderation des Verbandsfußballs) ist der Weltfußballverband mit Sitz in Zürich. Er organisiert verschiedene Fußball-Wettbewerbe, darunter die Herren- und die Frauen-Fußballweltmeisterschaft. Derzeitiger Präsident ist der Schweizer Joseph S. Blatter. Die FIFA ist ein im Handelsregister eingetragener Verein im Sinne des Art. 60 ff. des Schweizerischen Zivilgesetzbuches. Auf dem 57. FIFA-Kongress wurde der bisherige Slogan des Verbandes von „For the Good of the Game“ in „For the Game. For the World“ geändert. Wettbewerbe Die FIFA organisiert u. a. folgende Wettbewerbe: * FIFA Fussball-Weltmeisterschaft * Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft der Frauen * Konföderationen-Pokal * Olympisches Fußballturnier mit dem IOC * U-20-Weltmeisterschaft * U-17-Weltmeisterschaft * U-20-Frauenfußball-Weltmeisterschaft * U-17-Frauenfußball-Weltmeisterschaft (ab 2008) * Beachsoccer-Weltmeisterschaft * Futsal-Weltmeisterschaft * Klub-Weltmeisterschaft * offizielle Weltrangliste für Fußball-Nationalmannschaften Benefizspiele Die FIFA veranstaltet im Rahmen der World XI in unregelmäßig Abständen Benefizspiele mit der Fußballweltauswahl, gegen die bereits öfters die Europäische Fußballauswahl angetreten ist, zuletzt 2005 und 2007.Offizielle Homepage der World XI Geschichte Die FIFA wurde am 21. Mai 1904 in Paris gegründet. Als Gründerväter gelten der Niederländer Carl Anton Wilhelm Hirschmann und der Franzose Robert Guérin. Gründungsmitglieder waren die nationalen Fußballverbände der Schweiz, Dänemarks, Frankreichs, der Niederlande, Belgiens und Schwedens, wobei die Gründungsmitglieder in einigen Fällen nicht den heute existierenden Verbänden entsprachen, sowie Spanien, allerdings nicht durch einen Verband, sondern vom Madrid Football Club (dem heutigen Real Madrid) vertreten. Deutschland trat der FIFA noch am Gründungstag telegrafisch bei. In den nächsten Jahren kamen weitere nationale Verbände hinzu. Der erste große internationale Fußballwettbewerb fand während der Olympischen Sommerspiele 1908 in London statt. Auch im Rahmen der nächsten Olympischen Spiele wurde ein Fußballwettbewerb ausgetragen. Während des Ersten Weltkriegs geriet die Entwicklung ins Stocken; es konnten keine Spiele mehr ausgetragen werden und mehrere Verbände (z. B. England) traten aus der FIFA aus. Nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg und dem Tod von Präsident Daniel Burley Woolfall war es der Niederländer Hirschmann, der durch seine ehrenamtliche Arbeit als Sekretär und als Interims-Präsident der FIFA den Bestand sichern konnte. Der große Aufschwung begann mit der Wahl des neuen Präsidenten Jules Rimet. Dieser plante ab 1924 gemeinsam mit dem wohlhabenden Uruguayaner und Sportmäzen Enrique Buero ein Fußball-Weltturnier. 1930 schließlich wurde die erste WM veranstaltet. Als Rimet 1954 zurücktrat, fand bereits die fünfte Weltmeisterschaft statt und die FIFA zählte 85 Mitglieder. Die FIFA-Mitgliederzahl wuchs in den Folgejahren von Jahr zu Jahr. Vor allem in Kriegszeiten stellte der Fußball und somit auch die FIFA eine wichtige Verbindung zwischen den Nationen dar. Nach einer Statistik der FIFA von 1972 nahmen weltweit 16 Millionen Menschen, darunter 42.220 Berufsspieler am aktiven Fußballsport teil und organisierten sich in ca. 300.000 Vereinen. Die Zahl der Schiedsrichter wurde mit 243.596 angegeben. Der nächste große Schritt war die Erweiterung des Teilnehmerfeldes bei Weltmeisterschaften von 16 auf 24 (zur WM 1982) und später auf 32 Teams (zur WM 1998). Am 12.01 ist es entgültig! Verbände Hauptartikel: Liste der FIFA-Mitglieder Die FIFA besteht aus 208 Nationalverbänden. Diese müssen gleichzeitig Mitglied eines von sechs Kontinentalverbänden sein, jedoch sind zahlreiche Mitglieder der Kontinentalverbände – insbesondere der CONCACAF, CAF und der OFC – keine FIFA-Mitglieder. Kontinentalverbände [[Datei:FIFA Kontinentalverbände.PNG|thumb|300px|Die sechs Kontinentalverbände des Weltfußballverbandes FIFA: AFC (Asien, Australien), CAF (Afrika), CONMEBOL (Südamerika), CONCACAF (Nord-, Mittelamerika, Karibik), OFC (Ozeanien), UEFA (Europa)]] Die FIFA besteht aus folgenden sechs Kontinentalverbänden: * AFC * CAF * CONMEBOL * CONCACAF * OFC * UEFA Die Kontinentalverbände bilden sich in der Regel nach geografischen Kriterien aus den FIFA-Mitgliedsverbänden. Ausnahmen bilden Guyana und Surinam, die trotz ihrer geografischen Lage in Südamerika Mitglied der CONCACAF sind. Mehrere asiatische Staaten (Armenien, Aserbaidschan, Georgien, Republik Zypern und Israel) sind in der UEFA organisiert, ebenso die Türkei, Russland und Kasachstan, die Landesteile in beiden Kontinenten (Europa und Asien) haben. Australien verließ 2006 die OFC und wurde Mitglied in der AFC, um in Qualifikationsspielen gleichwertige Gegner für seine Nationalmannschaft zu bekommen. Nationalverbände Bis heute haben sich in der FIFA 208 Nationalverbände zusammengeschlossenen, zuletzt die Verbände von Montenegro, Osttimor und den Komoren. Allein zwischen 1975 und 2002 wurden 60 Verbände als Mitglieder aufgenommen. Die Nationalverbände werden finanziell und logistisch über verschiedene Programme der FIFA unterstützt. Sie räumt ihnen eine Anzahl attraktiver Rechte und Privilegien ein. Allerdings ergeben sich aus der Mitgliedschaft auch Verpflichtungen: Als FIFA-Repräsentanten in ihrem Land müssen die Nationalverbände die Statuten, Ziele und Ideale der FIFA respektieren und den Sport dementsprechend bewerben und führen. Als Alternative für National- und Regionalverbände, die nicht von der FIFA aufgenommen werden, wurde das NF-Board ins Leben gerufen. Organisation Die beiden wichtigsten Gremien der FIFA sind der Kongress und der Exekutiv-Ausschuss, dem der Präsident der FIFA vorsitzt. Weitere Gremien sind *Ausschüsse *Kontinentalverbände *Nationalverbände *Verwaltung *Rechtswesen und Disziplinarbereich Kongress Der Kongress ist das höchste Entscheidungsorgan des internationalen Fußballverbands. Bis 1998 kam er alle zwei Jahre zusammen, seit 1998 findet dieses Treffen der weltweiten Fußballfamilie jährlich statt. Dieser neue Zyklus erlaubt es dem Kongress, Entscheidungen über eine ständig wachsende Anzahl an Themen zu treffen. Der Kongress trifft Entscheidungen bezüglich der Statuten und der Methoden, mit denen sie eingesetzt und angewendet werden. Der Kongress segnet auch den jährlichen Bericht ab, entscheidet über die Aufnahme neuer Nationalverbände und hält Wahlen ab, vor allem die der FIFA-Präsidentschaft. Jeder Nationalverband hat eine Stimme, unabhängig von seiner Größe oder Leistungsstärke im Fußball. Die Kongress-Abgeordneten werden allerdings nicht nach demokratischen Verfahrensregeln gewählt. Exekutiv-Ausschuss Der Exekutiv-Ausschuss setzt sich zusammen aus # dem Präsidenten # sieben Vizepräsidenten # 16 Mitgliedern # einem Beobachter und # dem Generalsekretär (Geschäftsführer, der an allen Ausschusssitzungen von Amts wegen teilnimmt) Auch ein Deutscher ist in diesem Gremium vertreten. Am 26. Januar 2007 wurde Franz Beckenbauer in das Gremium gewählt. Zuvor war Gerhard Mayer-Vorfelder Mitglied des Ausschusses, er kandidierte aber nicht für eine weitere Amtszeit. Ausschüsse Es gibt 35 ständige Ausschüsse und zwei operative Organe: den Disziplinar-Ausschuss und den Berufungs-Ausschuss (diese beiden sind Gesetzgebend). Die Ausschüsse spielen eine wichtige Rolle: sie treffen Entscheidungen bezüglich der Organisation von Turnieren und der Entwicklung des Fußballs im Allgemeinen. Die von den Ausschüssen getroffenen Entscheidungen werden vom Exekutiv-Ausschuss ratifiziert. Ausschüsse und juristische Institutionen: # Berufungskommission # Disziplinarkommission # Büro Goal # Bureau FIFA Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft Südafrika 2010™ # Dopingkontroll-Ausschuss # Dringlichkeitskomitee # Entwicklungsleiter (Goal Development Officers) # Exekutivkomitee # Finanzkommission # Fußballkommission # Interne Audit-Kommission # Kommission für Ethik und Fairplay # Kommission für Futsal und Beach-Soccer # Kommission für Frauenfußball und die Frauen-Fußballweltmeisterschaft™ # Kommission für rechtliche Angelegenheiten # Kommission für Schiedsrichter und Schiedsrichter-Assistenten # Kommission für den Status von Spielern # Kommission für Technik und Entwicklung # Kommission der Verbände # Kommission für Klubfussball # Kommission für Stadien und Sicherheit # Marketing- und Fernsehausschuss # Medienkommission # Organisationskommission für die FIFA Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft™ # Organisationskommission für die FIFA Klub-Weltmeisterschaft # Organisationskommission für den FIFA Konföderationen-Pokal # Organisationskommission für die FIFA Junioren-Weltmeisterschaft # Organisationskommission für die FIFA U-17-Weltmeisterschaft # Organisationskommission für die FIFA U-20-Weltmeisterschaft # Organisationskommission für die Olympischen Fußballturniere # Organisationskommission für die FIFA U-20 und U-17 Frauen-Weltmeisterschaft # Sportmedizinische Kommission # Strategiekommission # Zentrum für medizinische Auswertung und Forschung der FIFA # Kammer zur Beilegung von Streitigkeiten Verwaltung Das Generalsekretariat, das in Zürich rund 125 Mitglieder beschäftigt, ist für die Verwaltung der FIFA zuständig. An der Spitze steht der Generalsekretär, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass die Entscheidungen des Exekutiv-Ausschusses umgesetzt werden. Weitere Aufgabenbereiche des Generalsekretariats sind die Belange der Finanzen, die Pflege internationaler Beziehungen, die Organisation des FIFA Weltpokals™ und die Organisation weiterer FIFA Fußball-Wettbewerbe. Das Generalsekretariat setzt sich aus verschiedenen Bereichen zusammen, die sich mit den Themen Business, Entwicklung, Finanzen, Fußball-Verwaltung, Kommunikation, Personal, Services und Wettbewerbe befassen. Sprachen Offizielle Sprachen der FIFA sind Deutsch, Englisch, Französisch und Spanisch. In diesen Sprachen werden sämtliche Satzungen, Vorschriften, Entscheidungen und ähnliches erstellt. Englisch dient darüber hinaus als offizielle Sprache für Protokolle und Korrespondenz. Für den Kongress gelten zusätzlich die drei Sprachen Arabisch, Portugiesisch und Russisch als offiziell. Finanzen und Sponsoren Von den Einnahmen aus lukrativen Werbeverträgen und Fernsehausstrahlungslizenzen werden jährlich hohe Teilbeträge an die Mitgliedsverbände weitergereicht. Den größten Teil dieser Umsätze erzielt die FIFA durch die Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft der Männer. Allein durch die weltweiten Fernsehrechte an den Herren-Weltmeisterschaften 2002 und 2006 nahm die FIFA 1,8 Mrd. Euro ein. Die FIFA forderte für die Ausrichtung der WM in Deutschland eine vollständige Steuerbefreiung, die ihr auch gewährt wurde. Von 2003 bis 2006 erzielte die FIFA bei Erträgen von 3,328 Milliarden Franken einen Gewinn von 816 Millionen Franken. Allein 2006 wies sie einen Gewinn von 303 Millionen Franken aus und bezahlte dafür nur 1,06 Millionen Franken an Steuern, da die FIFA als nicht gewinnorientierte Organisation gilt und wie ein Verein besteuert wird. Etwa 70 Prozent der Einnahmen fließen in verschiedener Form wieder an den Fußball zurück. Diese umfassende Kommerzialisierung des Fußballs durch die FIFA und ihre Sponsoren sorgt vielfach für Kritik, da der Verband die von ihm eingeforderten Vermarktungsprivilegien u. a. mit hartem gerichtlichen Vorgehen in Einzelfällen durchzusetzen bestrebt ist. Hymne Vor jedem von der FIFA organisierten Spiel ertönt beim Einlaufen der Schiedsrichter und Mannschaften auf das Spielfeld die von Franz Lambert komponierte FIFA-Hymne. Sie wird seit der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1994 gespielt. Sitz der Organisation Am 29. Mai 2007 wurde in Zürich-Hottingen der neue Hauptsitz der FIFA eingeweiht. Der luxuriöse Bau kostete 240 Millionen Franken und wurde von der Architektin Tilla Theus entworfen. 800|Garten des FIFA Haupquartiers Literatur * Christiane Eisenberg, Pierre Lanfranchi, Tony Mason, Alfred Wahl: FIFA 1904-2004 : 100 Jahre Weltfußball. Die Werkstatt Verlag, Göttingen 2004, 320 S. ISBN 3-89533-442-1 * Marc-Philippe Weller: Die FIFA-Fußball-WM 2006 im Lichte des Privatrechts. In: Juristische Schulung. - 46 (2006), Bd. 46 (2006), 6, S. 497-502 * Corina Luck: Arbitration in football: issues and problems highlighted by FIFA's experiences with the court of arbitration for sports. Schulthess, Polygraph. Verl., Zürich 2004. 114 S. (Zugl.: Zürich, Univ., Diplomarbeit, 2004) ISBN 3-7255-4905-2 * Hans-Gert Bovelett: Rechtsprobleme der privaten Arbeitsvermittlung im Berufssport: dargestellt am Beispiel der Spielervermittlung im Profifußballbereich unter besonderer Berücksichtigung der "FIFA-Bestimmungen für Agenten der Spieler" vom 20. Mai 1994. Lang, Frankfurt am Main 2000. 170 S. (Zugl.: Rostock, Univ., Dissertation 1999; Europäische Hochschulschriften Reihe 2, Rechtswissenschaft 2938) ISBN 3-631-34901-7 * Andrew Jennings:'' FOUL! The Secret World of FIFA: Bribes, Vote-Rigging and Ticket Scandals'', Harper Collins 2006, ISBN 0007208111 * Ferrão Pereira Borges, Maurício. Verbandsgerichtsbarkeit und Schiedsgerichtsbarkeit im internationalen Berufsfußball. Unter Berücksichtigung der verbandsinternen FIFA-Rechtsprechung in Bezug auf die lex sportiva. Frankfurt am Main, Berlin, Bern, Bruxelles, New York, Oxford, Wien: Peter Lang Verlag, 2009, XVI, 198 S. ISBN 978-3-631-59015-7 Weblinks * Website der FIFA * Fussballweltmeisterschaft.online Belege